Unbeknownst To Them
by AlastairLove
Summary: The Akatsuki have to ask a few choice Konoha ninja for help and this starts a chain of events. Awakened love, jealousy and a betrayal. Sasuke kills Orochimaru, kidnaps Sakura, only to have her leave and get kidnapped again. Semi- Canon, I try to update twice a week! Starts Humorous but gets very Dark very quickly. I will keep some humor in it but not much. (I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

A/n: This is my first fic, so be honest about what you think. But do please be respectful, for I am very new to this!  
I DO NOT own Naruto and copywrite goes to the owner.

* * *

Pein looked angerly about the stone room,with papers strown about and he anger was redily shown upon his face. His glare turned towards the group who stood before him. One of the idiots was jumping excitedly in place, waiting egarly for the bosses response to what he and his partner had reported. Unbeknownst to him he already had his answer and Pein wasn't happy at all.

"This is troubling, truely troubling." Pein said quietly, thinking deeply.

The news delivered was upsetting to say the least, it required immediate action with help. Asking for help was not any of their strong points and Pein began to think over his options. On hand he had some of the strongest shinobi, whereas on the other hand they could easily fall at the hands of this enemy. He furrowed his brow in thought and began to realize that he really had no choice, he did indeed need to ask for help.

"Tobi and his senpai did good right? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi sang loudly still hopping in excitement breaking Pein's train of thought, causing the man to shoot up a glare at the excited being. Deidra on the other hand was keeping as still as possible, he knew that expression and the fact that the news they delivered was stressing. Finally Pein stood up and quietly dismissed the two. Upon hearing the door shut, leaving him finally in his own thoughts, he once again began to punder over the options hoping he didn't have to ask for their help.

* * *

Deidra retreated quickly to the kitchen, relieved to be dismissed without injury. Pein wasn't know to be gentle when as upset as he clearly was and tended to take it out on whoever was closest. The mission was a simple retrieve and return, which it would have it hadn't been for what they had to retrieve and who had it. The who in question was supposed to be back where he originated, that is why they had to retrieve it. To make matters worse he was with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Deidra and Tobi were lukcy they weren't caught, if it hadn't have been for Kabuto's sudden outburst at Orochimaru's wounds they wouldn't have and Tobi wasn't helping upon seeing him he got all sorts of excited. On the way home he was going on and on about telling Itachi, Deidra froze. Damn it! _TOBI YOU IDIOT!_ Deidra swore and ran to find Tobi hoping to find him before he finds Itachi.

Tobi skipped happily along the corridor seeking the stoic Uchiha for whom he had to talk to, humming rather loudly and terribly. His orange mask never moving from its place and his black hair doing its own thing. Once he reached the Uchiha's room he knocked three times. "Itachi-sama! Itachi- sama!" He called into the room, bouncing in place. "Itac-" The door swung open, reveiling the skinny, pale figure, his eyes spinning crimson. "Nani?" He asked staring angerly at the annoying man before closed his eye in happiness. "Itachi I saw Sasuke! He was playing with Oro... Orochi.. something or other! Isn't that great?! Isn't Tobi a good boy?" He asked opening his eye to an empty space. The now confused Tobi looked around trying to see where he went, to no avail. "Itachi?" he called once more weakly, but who responded was his disgruntled partner.

"Damn it Tobi! You shouldn't have said anything.." He mumbled.

"But Tobi was being a good boy! He's Itachi's brother." Tobi whined.

"No Tobi, No... He maybe his brother, you foolish idiot, but they hate each other! Don't you get it?"

"Brother's don't hate each other! They love each other! Tobi knows Toby's a good boy! And Tobi loves his brother." He smiled under his mask and wiggled happily.

Deidra cocked his head and looked confused at the man before him. "You have a brother Tobi?"

"Yes!" Tobi yelled before pouncing on the blond. "YOU! And Tobi loves Deidra!" Tobi yelled into the blond's chest as he became dead weight so Deidra couldn't move.

"TOBI GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Deidra yelled but it was no use Tobi snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I knew you two were gay." A deep voice spoke from the darkened hallway.


	2. Chapter 1 Two Days Later

**A/n: I am a stay at home mother so I will update as often as I can! Please review and tell me what you think! Please!**  
**I don't own Naruto... If I did I'd have him tied up in my closet... With Jayy Monroe...**  
~Chapter 1~  
Two Days Later

Itachi looked around, his ever emotionless gaze piercing thru those around him, causing a few of his comrades to shift uncomfortably in their robes._ This is pointless. Why the hell are we asking for their help? I can handle this on my own._ He stated angerly. Kisume, noticing the anger coming off his partner's features, coughed slightly, failing to get his attention he shook his head and turned back to the scene infront of him. Itachi, however, turned his crimson gaze toward Sakura. Her exotic pink hair flowing gently in the breeze and those large emerald orbs matching his gaze, began to interest him. He narrowed his eyes at her gaze and she matched his gaze once more, making him smirk slighlty. _Interesting._ He thought, remembering a past he had tried to forget.

* * *

_Walking a young and energtic Sasuke to school, he sighed. Yes, he was the big brother here and yes, he loved his little brother, but he had things to do besides take him to school every morning. Couldn't the brat walk him self already? He was 6 and knew his own way. So why had mother insisted he take him, every morning, it was tiring. Slowly and walking in silence they made their way thru the streets of Konoha, past all the booths and store fronts, finally to the school. Groups of kids gathering here and there, children running and screaming and teachers simply watching boredly._

_"Look at her forehead!" Called one child loudly._

_"Its disgusting!" Called another._

_"Ew... I think it grew bigger!." Called the first child._

_Itachi turned towards a growing crowd of children. In the middle he saw a soft pink headed girl, crying and trying to get away. Her bright green eyes swollen with tears and red from already having shed some. "Please..s-stop." She whimpered her face burrowed in her hands. Itachi turned his attention to his little brother, who was just staring at the group. Looking down at him he sighed softly._

_"Go inside Sasuke."_

_"B-but Itachi, that girl." Sasuke whimpered._

_"Never mind it, I'll handle that. Just go on inside." Itachi instructed sternly as he walked towards to group, his tall figure hovering over the young crowd. The poor rosette was in tears and still the taunting didn't stop. As Itachi was about to speak up a skinny blond ran up, pushing past the group. Once reaching the rosette she began yelling at the group, telling them off, while conforting the young pink headed girl. Those huge emerald eyes shining at the blond girl. "T-thank y-you." She stuttered her voice cracking. The blond nodded and held her tighter. "Whats you name forehead girl?" She asked gently rubbing her back. The rosette smiled, still choking back her tears. "S-sakura.. H-haruno" She stammered out after a few seconds. "Nice to meet you! I am Ino..."_

_"That was very brave..." Itachi spoke gently to the blond Ino, who was still holding Sakura. He smirked and walked up to the duo, turning to Sakura he smirked wider. "Now little girl, don't let what those little brats said. You have a beautiful forehead and remember that." He reache dout and patted her head. Sakura nodded and wiped her tears, she hugged Ino tightly and let go. "T-thank you... Mister." She smiled at Itachi gently, her face begining to redden. Itachi upon noticing her blush smiled even wider and stood. "Ino.. was it? Take care of her... And girls." He turned and began walking away. "Get stronger.. shed your weaknesses."_

_Itachi continued on his way to the Hokage's tower. All the while smiling. That was the most he's said in a long time._

* * *

Snapping back from the memory Itachi smiled again, only to quickly drop his face again. Deidra shifted beside him trying to get a better hold on the tree branch, he was still rather mad at Kisume for calling him and Tobi gay. He'd prove to him one way or another that he wasn't, but little did he know his prescence already caught someone's eye.

Before them stood a rather unwavering Team 7. As Kakashi and Pein spoke, both sides waited in antispation, waiting for the other side to make an unwise move. A move that hopefully would never come. Kakashi flailed his arms a bit a Pein and Pein shook his head, making a different gesture, causing both teams to look at each other in confusion. After about 20 minutes the two nodded to each other and turned to tell their teams about what they had decided.

Kakashi returned to his team and , Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba all exchanged glances. "We have agree to aid them in this, for a mutual benefit. They are our comrades here and we shall treat them as such.. are we understood?" Kakashi turned to Sakura and Naruto knowing their sheer distain for the group. "This is our mission and we can not fail!" Naruto smiled and fist pumped the air. "I won't fail! I promise Kaka-sensei! Believe it!" He yelled stepping back into Sakura. "Watch it Naruto! Kakashi- Sensei is the really a wise idea.. I mean they are the enemy..."

Kakashi nodded to Sakura and was about to speak before one of the other members spoke up. "Get used to it Forehead girl... We are stuck with them weather any of us like it or not." Ino pouted. "To make it worse its against Sasuke-baby" She mumbled earning her a glare from Sakura. Kiba and Akamaru exchanged low barks, followed by Kiba laughing out loud. Ino and Sakura both smirk and rolled their eyes, knowing it was something rude towards them, as it always seemed to be.

Pein turned to the Akatsuki members keeping his face blank. His robes rustling with the wind as he walked, placing his hands in his sleeves and looking down briefly to think of how to word the mutual choice. "We are now allies in this instance. You are not to harm any of them, nor them you. Are we understood?" Pein ordered sternly. As a response of the others there was a simple nod or a "Hn." from Tobi it was an excited jump from the branch he was perched on. He didn't wait to embrace the nearest member of Team 7, which happened to be their own excited bundle of annoying joy, Naruto, who hugged him back akwardly.

"Tobi is excited! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed squeezing Naruto harder.

"S-stop... S-squeezing so... h-hard." Naruto managed to get out before Tobi finally let go.

"See? Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy..." Naruto smiled at him wondering what the heck to do with this odd manand why he spoke in 3rd person.

Everyone watched this sight, most allowing a smile or a laugh escape, while others simply watched unmoving. Sakura giggled and walked to Naruto's side. "Looks like you have a new buddy Naruto!" She giggled again and placed her gloved hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah... a butt-buddy." Mumbled Kisume as he and Deidra walked up to the two. Kisume reached his long blueish arm to Tobi and tossed him over his shoulder. Allowing Naruto to step back and breathe.

"Damn... he had a tight grip." Deidra sighed saddly. "You have no idea.." He stated making Kisume grunt. "Yup... definately gay." Deidra growled and glared at Kisume. "I am not GAY!" He yelled, both teams turned and stared at him, most not knowing what was going on or why he had such an out burst.

* * *

**A/N: I am in need of a proofer/editor... if anyone's interested.. Let me know**


	3. Chapter 2 Falling Leaves

**A/n: I have mispelled Kisame's name... Do I am sorry about that LOL And Deidara's... I promise I do know how to spell!**  
~Chapter 3~  
Falling Leaves

Kakashi and Pein found a quiet place away from their group to begin their planning. They had also issued orders not to be disturbed, unless something of utmost importance aroused. Kakashi made sure to explain to Naruto that he could not bother Itachi; so nothing would arise from there. The last thing they needed was the blonde Jinchuriki trapped in a Genjutsu, although it would be a nice reprieve.

"We should set up a base camp close to the Leaf, just in case," stated Shikamaru after seconds of debating with himself. He leaned against a tree near both Pein and Kakashi. The Nara had to admit that being this close to Pein was unnerving, but due to his experience with the man, he knew better then to show it. Showing fear to an enemy, even an enemy-turned-ally, was never a good idea.

Pein lifted his head slowly facing Shikamaru.

"That is indeed the best choice isn't it," Pein questioned, though it was more of a statement. "Very well… TOBI, DEIDARA! Here, NOW!"

_Always stuck with the idiot, aren't I lucky._ Deidara groaned inwardly. As he walked past Ino, he stopped and turned to face her. _Now that is a very fine girl, such a masterpiece_! He smirked and circled around her. Ino was very freaked out by that.  
"What the hell! You freak," she shouted. She spun around quickly whipping Deidara in the face with her hair.  
"I am not a freak nor am I gay, lovely girl, un," he snarled, turning once again, heading to Pein. He walked passed a few trees, his anger past its boiling point. He was not sure if he could handle another person pushing his buttons before he blew them all sky high. He passed a few more trees before coming upon Shikamaru, Pein and Kakashi. Tobi was not far behind.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi comes when told," Tobi shouted in excitement, and pounced Deidra once again.  
Shikamaru gave them a strange look. They have to be gay, Shikamaru thought in disgust. Deidara growled and threw the poor masked man off him; sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Tobi whined sadly, his back hitting with a sickening crack.

"What is it Leader-sama, un?" The blonde Akatsuki asked through clenched teeth, trying to hide his anger.

"We are to set up camp here," Pein informed. "Tell the others and start setting up. Divide up the tasks fairly." He turned to Tobi. "You are to gather fire wood, Tobi, and don't come back until you have five days' worth. Do you understand?" His stern voice filled the air with authority.

"Tobi understands! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi leaves now!" Tobi sniffed as he ran over to Deidara, and hugged him tightly. "Bye, bye," he said softly as he vanished to complete his task.  
Pein hoped to keep the strange being busy and out of the way. Tobi got excessively excited when it came to, well, when it came to everything, and it annoyed everyone. But what annoyed Pein more was that they had to team up with the Leaf Ninja, but still, he knew they could not do this without them.

* * *

Itachi sat down at the base of a large tree with his eyes closed. He was deep in thought; memories he would keep to himself and take to his grave. Team 7 held his attention, since the beginning. He had watched them from afar for years. He watched as his brother slowly became completely consumed by hatred and the need for power, the power to one day defeat him, to avenge their clan. Then there was the rosette. She had caught his attention on more than one occasion; she was weak in his eyes then, so terribly weak. Upon seeing her now, he was surprised to say the least. She had changed from that timid lovesick little girl into a rather scary and powerful young woman. He smirked slightly. _Sasuke must be a bigger fool than I thought._

"Hey... Uchiha-teme!" A angerly high pitched voice crashed from above. Itachi opened one eye and looked up. Figures. He thought, opening the other eye and glares at the fox-child above him. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to the Jinchuriki, for that matter he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, save for the young rosette kunichi. _Sa-ku-ra_. He smirked.

"Hey, Uchiha-teme," an angry high pitched voice crashed from above.  
Itachi opened one eye and looked up. Figures, he thought. Opening his other eye, he glared at the fox-child above him. He really was not in the mood to talk to the Jinchuriki. In fact he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, save for the young rosette Kunoichi. _Sakura, my fool of a brother isn't worthy of you,_ he thought smirking.

"Hey, Uchiha-teme," an angry high pitched voice crashed from above.  
Itachi opened one eye and looked up. Figures, he thought. Opening his other eye, he glared at the fox-child above him. He really was not in the mood to talk to the Jinchuriki. In fact he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, save for the young rosette Kunoichi. _Sa-ku-ra,_ he repeated a bit more urgently.

"Hey! I am talking to you."

"Yes, and," Itachi replied blankly, making Naruto's bad mood to deepen. The young Fox Jinchuriki growled jumping from the tree and landing in front of Itachi, causing several leaves to fall onto the stoic man.

"Let me make this clear to you. We will be the ones to catch Sasuke, not you and not your so called team! Understand?" He stood before him in his normal pose, with his arms crossed and his eyes squinted. Itachi raised his hand slowly and pointed a single finger at Naruto.  
"Whatever you say, Naruto," he said hauling himself up to his feet. He placed his hands in his pockets and waved Naruto off. 

* * *

Naruto watched the leaves fall onto the ground, only to make ripples in the hard earth beneath the tree. What the, Naruto asked himself. He jumped back into the trees and began looking around. Everything was warping and becoming misshapen. The colors seemed to bleed, the leaves turned bloody and ground became water-like. Naruto cursed himself. _This is exactly what Kaka-sensei told me not to do! Damn it,_ Naruto groaned. He was never going to hear the end of it from Sakura.

Suddenly a huge crow landed in front of him, its eyes red and spinning. The crow cocked its head and let out a shrill cry, before flying ahead of Naruto. Another shrill cry filled the air, and the sound slowly rose. Naruto covered his ears, fearing they would start bleeding. He dropped his head and started wailing. The crow's body began changing shape. Its wings turned into long pale arms, and the black breast turned into a white shirt. The sound began to dissipate as the form began to take shape. Finally, when the sound was low enough, Naruto dropped his hands.

"You're a fool Naruto," a familiar voice pierced through Naruto's ears. He slowly turned towards it; his expression was a perfect mixture of shock and sadness. His ocean blue eyes scanning the area from where the voice had come from, but all he could see were falling leaves.


	4. Chapter 3 Forget

**A/n: I want to thank everyone who is regularly reading my story! I would be rather board with it by now it you hadn't! I would like to thank my wonderful wonderful editor for taking to time to help me! CherryHearts13! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I only own GIN. Now without further ado here the new chapter!**

~Chapter 3~

Forget What Happened

Falling leaves and silence filled the air. Naruto kept scanning the area, trying to find the voice, and the man connected to it. For a moment, he forgot he was trapped in a Genjutsu. The only thing on his mind was his friend, no his brother. Naruto jumped from one branch to another trying to see or hear him again. He jumped and jumped, until finally he found a clearing. Remembering his training, he slowly made his way out of the forest, all while looking for the source.

"You are weak, Naruto. You always were." Naruto spun around. The voice seemed to be all around him.

"Come out, please," his cry rang throughout the clearing.

* * *

Sakura and Ino had begun checking and setting up a parameter around their groups. They laid several traps, including a chakra tracing and sealing trap. The two worked silently and quickly. Sakura had just finished laying another trap when she felt someone watching her. Her body stiffened slightly as she scanned the area for chakra. Upon finding no trace, she turned quickly and ran right into a hard chest. Letting out a startled cry, she fell backwards, but found herself wrapped in the warm strong grip of none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"W-what...?" She stuttered looking up at his blank expression. His crimson eyes were watching her. Itachi tightened his grip and deepened his stare. He scanned her figure, making sure she was not hurt. Once satisfied he released her from his grip. Sakura looked at him with an unreadable expression, as she regained her composure.

"What do you want Itachi," Sakura finally let out, her voice stern and her body rigid and waiting for anything.

"Hn, many things," he said emotionlessly.

"Ok, let me ask you again. What do you want?" She frowned and her voice began shaking very slightly, but remained stern. She was wearing a black and pink ANBU outfit and her hair was longer than she normally kept it. _What is it with the Uchiha brothers,_ she asked herself, trying not to show any emotion to the man before her.

Itachi stepped back and leaned against a near-by tree. He thought for a moment and smirked.  
"Like I said you foolish girl, I want many things." He dropped his smirk quickly and watched as Sakura's body tensed. He felt a strong presence nearby and he knew she had felt it as well. He activated his Sharingan. The rosette shifted to his side and withdrew several Kunai as the presence drew near.

"What is this? A beauty caught with a beast?" The voice belonged to a man Itachi had done business with in the past, and was now acting as an informant for him. The man stepped out from behind a tree and smiled big. Itachi pulled the pink haired woman behind him, who in response let out a surprised squeak then a growl. This man was not very dangerous, but was known to be a womanizer.

"Gin," Itachi spoke, his voice as threatening as his very presence. The man named Gin let his face drop into a frown. He circled around to get a better view of Sakura, who was still standing behind Itachi. Upon seeing her, Gin's smile returned. Gin had red hair and wore a simple white top with black pants. His skin seemed to be made of leather and every time he moved, a sickening scent filled the air.

"Say, Itachi, how about you let me have some fun with that girl? I mean I'll pay you." He smiled bigger and stepped closer. He thought she was exotic and unique. His eyes filled with lust. "And I'll be good to her." Itachi reached his hand around shielding Sakura, catching her off guard. Gin frowned again. "Itachi don't tell me, you, the unfeeling bastard actually has feelings for this girl," he spat. Sakura found she could not move, and her legs would not respond, otherwise she would have been out from behind the man in zero seconds flat. _What the hell..? Damn it, Itachi_. She growled inwardly.

"Hn," Itachi responded, his arm still covering Sakura. After hearing the question and the answer, Sakura became confused. _What is he saying? He cannot be serious; I mean he is Itachi Uchiha the mass murderer. He murdered his entire family. He cannot like anyone, can he,_ she thought, her face becoming redder and redder. Itachi backed up into her so her unmoving body was pressed gently into his. Sakura felt a blush creep onto her pale face.

"Oh." Gin thought for a moment and smiled again. "I see, well, none the less." He reached behind him and pulled out a scroll. "Here is the information you requested." He stepped forward and Itachi pulled Sakura out from behind him. He pressed her to his chest tightly, showing possessiveness. He stepped forward and took the scroll, his movements graceful and swift. Gin smiled and stepped back again. He bowed his head lightly. "See ya around, lovely girl." With that said, he vanished.

Itachi stood there holding Sakura for a few more seconds before pushing her away. He turned his attention to the scroll. His long pale fingers gracefully opening the paper. He paused, reading the contents. Once he finished he turned to Sakura and stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"You never saw me here, nor will you remember what was said," he stated, his Sharingan spinning. Sakura nodded her head; forgetting everything that had transpired. She began to rise to her feet, and returned to her task. Itachi turned and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her to her task.

* * *

Tobi was happily keeping himself busy with his task. He had two days' worth of wood already, and he was not slowing down. Tobi rounded a tree and heard what sounded like people talking, so he, being the ever-curious type went to find the source. It did not take him long to find Sakura and Itachi.

"Itachi don't tell me, you, the unfeeling bastard actually has feelings for this girl," he heard an unknown man ask Itachi.  
_What's this,_ Tobi thought, as he watched from behind the tree Itachi and Sakura were in front of. Tobi was at a loss, what would make this strange man ask Itachi such a question?  
"Hn," he heard Itachi reply.  
Now Tobi was totally lost. Itachi can feel? Tobi stared ahead listening intently.  
"Oh," the strange man squeaked.  
Tobi regained himself and shrugged. He needed to finish his task, and he did not want to be found out by Itachi.


	5. Chapter 4 Help No Longer Needed

~ Chapter 4 ~  
Help No Longer Needed

Deidara walked back to the group, his golden blond hair covering his odd eye, as per the normal. He still wasn't happy but his mood had lightened. Tobi was being kept busy and all he, himself had to do was tell the others they were staying here, close to the leaf. As he walked up he saw Kisame and Hidan arguing about whose weapon was better. Kisame was irrate claiming that Samehada was the best, for it was once owned by the leader of The Seven Swordsmen. Deidara shook his head and stopped infront of his comrades and Sai (who was painting happily). He noted a few were already gone. Itachi, Naruto, Ino and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. Sighing he turned to the members of the Akatsuki that were present.

"Listen up,un. We will stay here for now, we are to set up camp and wait for further orders. Un." He stated folding his arms and waited for a response. The only response he really got was some people getting up and disappearing and Sai smiling like a creeper. Kisame grunted and picked up Samehada, he then turned and walked off. Hidan followed suit.

"So someone died?" He asked happily, dipping his brush in the ink.

Deidara looked at him oddly. "What.? Why do you ask? Un."

"Because your giving orders, so someone had to die and make you the boss." Sai spoke, not realizing that that statement was meant to be an insult. This make Deidara's anger flare back up. "You little shit! How dare you say that! UN!" He yelled and was about to lerch at the poor creepy child, when Tobi's voice started ringing thru the air.

"Oh my Goodie Bags! Tobi is such a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed not noticing Sai or Deidara. He was carrying wood on his back like some old man. Tobi stopped behind a tree and released his pile of wood onto the ground next to another pile that just randomly appeared. "Tobi saw Itachi-san with the cute pink girl! He was holding her!" He sang in excitement. Both Sai and Deidara's jaw dropped, neither could believe what the masked man was saying, and the hyper goof ball still hadn't noticed those two. "Oh, Itachi-san Oh, Itachi-san he does feel! And he feels for a cute pink-" He was cute off as a kunai flew past him, reveiling said man. Itachi's face showed an emotion this time, and much to the poor hyper man's sadness, it was sheer anger.

"Where did you hear that nonsense?" He demanded. His arms folded in front of him. Tobi looked up at the branch Itachi was on. "Tobi good boy tho. Tobi saw you with a strange little man and holding the pinky girl." He whined. Itachi thought for a second and glared.

"What you saw you little idiot, was me protecting a comrade from a wandering ninja." He finally let out, his stance and voice unchanging. Both Sai and Deidara had found themselves listening rather intently to their conversation. Tobi paused and shrugged after letting it sink in. "OK! Tobi is sorry, Tobi saw wrong!" His voice was excited. "Tobi needs more wood.. And Tobi can't wait til morning for that wood, so... Bye Bye!" Tobi rushed off happily.

_Little fool. I wonder how much he actually saw of that little mishap._ He thought curiously, as he turned and went to deliver the scroll to Pein and Kakashi. Itachi had read what was found, and much to his actual pleasure, it had stated something that would disband this foolish operation.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Pein and sighed. Their planning wasn't going so well, for neither could see eye to eye. Pein wanted to capture Orochimaru if at all possible and Kakashi knew that that was suicidal and didn't wish to risk his team for it. Kakashi couldn't stand to help this man anyway, due to their fight not 6 months before, but for the sake of a mutual goal, both had decided to co-operate. Pein looked at the map in front of him and pointed to Stone. "It is most likely that we will find them in Stone." He said plainly. Shikamaru was simply listening to the two leaders. How troubling.

Itachi walked into the small clearing where the three men were. He walked gracefully up to Pein. "Leader-sama." He said with a low growl. Pein turned and looked at him. Itachi took the scroll from his pocket and handed it to Pein, who promptly opened it. The contents a bit shocking. "Well, Kakashi... seems we no longer need each other." He said handing him the scroll.

Upon reading the scroll Kakashi nodded. "Seems not." He looked to Shikamaru. "Orochimaru has been killed." (A/n: I told you semi-canon) Shikamaru's face turned from his normal serious expression into a shocked unbelieving one. "H-how? W-who..?" He stuttered. Kakashi looked him dead in the eye. "Sasuke." was all he said.


	6. Chapter 5 Kept Sanity Or Lost Hope

~Chapter 5~  
Kept Sanity Or Lost Hope

Naruto began to break down, the Genjutsu still holding strong. He couldn't find the source of the voice that kept taunting him, the kept ripping open his scars and his heart. He knew the voice was Sasukes and but had also remembered that none of this was of that helped, it still hurt me deeply. He loved his teammates, loves Sasuke and Sakura, they were the siblings he never had. Itachi was being more then cruel. Naruto didn't know how much more he could handle, but then it broke.

Hovering over him was Itachi with a sour look on his face. The Genjutsu had lasted a half hour and Naruto hadn't tried to break it, and Itachi wasn't controlling it. Itachi was confused, but Naruto didn't notice the difference. Naruto had felt himself being pulled back into the real world but the pain was more then real. The dream made his pain to real.

"Your team needs you." Was all Itachi said before he disappeared, leaving Naruto in his sadness. Sakura and Ino found him shortly after. His expression pained and his face tear stained. "Naruto?" Sakura asked him gently, she had bent down and brought him into a hug. Naruto upon feeling her warmth snapped out of his little daze and looked at her.

"S-sakura... I p-promise... I-I'll bring Sasuke home." he stuttered thru his tears. The "dream" shook him to the very core. HIs expression became hopeful and hopeless as he gazed into Sakura's eyes.

"I know Naruto, I know." He buried her face in his neck. "I know."

Ino watching the whole scene quietly walked over to the two. "Hey, Um forhead. I know this is a tender moment, but we should head back. I sense the Akatsuki are leaving, for some reason." She tugged on her sleeve and pointed towards camp. Sakura held Naruto tightly and let him go. She whispered gently in his ear. "Shes right Naruto, we should head back."

Nodding Naruto stood, holding his head down he walked right into a tree. He shook it off and kept going for a few more steps before he walked into yet another tree. Both Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. "Umm.. Naruto.. are you there?" Ino asked as he ran into a large boulder this time. Sakura picked him up this time and drug him back to camp with her.

...

Shikamaru walked out of the small clearing and found Sai chatting carelessly with Deidara as the blond prepared to leave with Tobi. They were discussing art, non the less. How interesting. Shikamaru thought. Sai smiled a very creepy smile to the clay-master, sending shivers down Shikamaru's spine. "Are you two done? We have a few things to discuss. Sai." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone. After closing his notebook and standing Sai walked over to Shikamaru.

"Like how Sasuke has killed Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but seeing as you know, I suppose it a moot point." He sighed and leaned againest a tree again. Deidara rolled his eyes and said his good bye, with Tobi in tow. The two remaining Akatsuki then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ino, Naruto and Sakura made there way back to camp just as Deidara and Tobi vanished. Sai and Shikamaru were standing Idly by waiting for their sensei. Waiting for their new orders. Now that Orochimaru was dead, most of the threat was gone, even if Sasuke was still out there. This fun little fact still haunted Sakura and Naruto to no end. Naruto promised Sakura almost monthly, much to Sakura's dismay. To be quite honest she wanted the two of them to move on.

"Where are they going?" Ino asked. Shikarmaru looked up and brought his hand to his temple.

"Sakura, Naruto you both may want to sit down for this. It's quite troubling." Sakura looked at her friend, confused then she looked back to Naruto. She knew it had to do with Sasuke.

"Alright Shikamaru, give me a second. I need to help Naruto." Shikamaru looked at the poor fox-child.

"What happened to him?"

Without looking up Sakura responded. "He had a break down of somesort." She, herself sat down once she had Naruto against a tree.

"I see. Well, we are no longer helping the Akatsuki, thankfully." Shikamaru let out a yawn, pretending to keep his cool.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Orochimarus was killed." He pauced before adding. "By Sasuke."  
Ino and Sakura let out a shrill yell of suprise, startling poor Naruto out of yet another daze. Both girls looked at each other then back to Shikamaru and then over to Sai who now had a stick.

"It's not really all that suprising." Sai stated boredly. "Whats more suprising is the fact that we all just let S-Ranked ninja leave." He walked over to Naruto and started poking him with the stick. "Poke, poke." He hummed while getting no response from Naruto, who had fallen into a daze again.

* * *

Kakashi had to let them leave, as was part of the agreement, and he hated it. So, he hung back after Pein left him, so he wouldn't be tempted to try and capture the lot of them. Kakashi was still kind of in shock. Sasuke killed Orochimaru. That does not fare well for his two favorite students, yes they were strong, but he didn't know if they'd able to bring Sasuke home now. He had grown way to strong for the kids, it would seem, or so he had thought.

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted and barely alive at the present time. If it hadn't been for that annoying wench Karin, he'd be dead indeed. That fact pissed him off more then anything, he needed to be stronger. He was too weak still. Sasuke rolled over to his side and let out a loud painful groan. Most of his ribs were either cracked or broken and he had deep cut all over his body. _If Sakura were here I'd be healed by now._ He thought bitterly, remembering what his Konoha informant had told him. He had reported that the little cherry blossom has become the top medical nin they had, surpassing even the old hag.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his friends, he missed Naruto and Sakura. And, oh, how he longed to see them again. How he longed to see Sakura. Her soft pink locks and those huge emerald orbs. He missed her voice and how she used to chase after him like a cute little lost puppy. He began to daydream and hope she hadn't changed. Sasuke rolled back over and winced again, breaking him out of his little daydream, before it had gotten into full swing. Damn it! He thought, the reason was due to more then just physical pain. Then he had a rather interesting idea. Maybe I should check on my little cherry.

* * *

Kakashi finally appeared before his team and saw the state they were in. The news even appears to have shaken Shikamaru, but still nothing from Sai. He was getting better with showing his emotions and being social with the others but he wasn't quite there yet. Kakashi looked sadly at the scene before him. Naruto seemed to have fallen into dispare, Sakura looked to be in shock and Ino was going crazy on a tree. The sight was one to behold.

"Umm... I take it Shikamaru has told you what transpired?" He asked gently, trying not to jar the already jarred team.

"Yes. Kakashi and I believe it more then wise, that we return home now. The others aren't doing so well." Shikamaru said in a shaken tone. Kakashi nodded and desided to use a mass teleportation scroll, seeing as most were to shaken to function. He didn't realize they would be this shaken. Kakashi felt bad but as ninja they couldn't afford to be like this.

* * *

A day later things returned to normal, even Naruto came back out of his depression and was enjoying ramen. He had told Tsunade about what he happened on his end of things and she didn't seem to suprised. She even told him to put a few bowls of ramen on her tab, which brought him right out of his funk. He even asked Hinata out. For him things were looking up. He had even forgotten Itachi's little hell. His hope was breaking slowly but he refused to admit it.

Sakura wasn't having such luck. Upon returning home she found that her cat had escaped, she had forgotten her laundry in the washer and the hospital staff were behind of the paperwork. The next week or more was going to suck. She even went to Tsunade and asked her not to give her any missions for a while, at least not til everything was straightened out. Sakura swore she was close to losing her mind and hoped she was wrong.

Ino and Shikamaru returned to their duties at home as well. Everything was calming down and returning to normal. Sai was given another mission to the Sand to speak with Gaara about a few things and hadn't returned home, at least not for long. Kakashi, however, was still worried about the sanity of his team and was keeping a close eye on his two. The last thing he needed was for either to snap and take it out on the village.

For now all seemed calm in their lives, well as calm as it could be, but not all good things last.

* * *

**A/n: Two in one day! Whoot! Sorry about the delay. had a few issues! Also please review or shoot me ideas! I love reading your thoughts! Love ya guys! And Thank you too all who favorite and subscribed! Makes me soo super excited to see a new review or like :)**

**~Alastair**


	7. Chapter 6 A Surprising Homecoming

~Chapter 6~  
A surprising Homecoming

-12 Days After Orochimaru's Death-

Everything was still calm. Sakura and Naruto both hadn't had any missions since they got back. Tsunade wanted to be sure they had a good long rest before any important missions came up. Naruto wasn't happy but he knew he needed this break, he wasn't as big a fool as most people thought. He was rather smart when it came down to it, even if he didn't show it. During this break Naruto had asked Hinata out and was, currently, walking with her hand in hand to her favorite cafe. Whereas, Sakura was spending most of her time at work, or still looking for her cat.

* * *

Shikamaru was away right now on a solo mission to stone, doing a recon. He had just reached the boarder and decided to take a break. His legs hurt and he had had a strange feeling sense he left Konoha. Shikamaru was unaware that he was being watched. Crimson eyes studied him. Waiting and watching.

Sasuke had waited 12 days for them to send someone, anyone, to gather more information. And now they had, he was hoping they'd send Sakura, Kakashi or even Naruto. Instead they sent Pineapple head, the damned shadow ninja. Now his method of entering Konoha had to be altered. Damn it. He thought. Sasuke turned around and leaned against the tree, waiting for Shikamaru to continue on, so he could leave without being noticed. He wanted, no, he needed to get back to the village.

Shikamaru sighed and stretched. _Damn, how troublesome. Why do I have to be the one to hunt him down? Why can Ino or Choji._ He groaned. Once he finished his stretch he took a quick look around and continued on his way, looking for the very being who was watching him. Sasuke had hiden his chakra, thus hiding himself from Shikamaru rather effectively. Shikamaru headed across the boarder and into stone, away from Sasuke and his hiding place.

Sasuke waited for Shikamaru to be well over the boarder before he turned to head towards the leaf. The only thing on his mind was getting to Sakura to get fully healed, and he had to do so in a manner that would prevent him from being seen. His only objective was to kill his older brother and to do so he needed to be at top performance and at the peek of his health. He smirked, he wasn't going to fool himself, he wanted to see Sakura for me then just a healing session, at some point he'd need to restore the Uchiha clan. His smirk widened and she was going to help him, he was sure of it. He sped his way to his former home, hoping to make it there before dark.

* * *

Back at the Leaf, Sakura was back home in her apartment. She was keeping herself busy with house work and had the radio going. She was beginning to think he'd forgotten something, something that could change many things, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly the radio began playing a popular love song, Sakura paused her work and listened. Her heart began to melt and she sighed.  
_Itachi. Oh Itac- Wait. Itachi?!_ Sakura began to feel confused and a tad lost. _Why was I thinking about Itachi? I love Sasuke. Don't I_? Something was beginning to reawaken in her. She decided to think on it later, the house work wasn't going to do itself. Sakura walked over to the radio and switched it off. Her mind was still insistant but she ignored it for now.

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door in a panic. The poor guy had pissed Ino off and was trying very hard not to get caught by her. He had made a huge mistake by calling Ino ugly, but he was only in a daydream about Hinata and said that Hinata was by far the prettiest girl he knew and that all others were ugly in comparison. He didn't know this would set the girl off, because it had he needed to hide and hide now.

"SAKURA!" He cried and burst thru the door before she could open it.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sakura yelled. Naruto flinched and quickly covered her mouth, hoping Ino wasn't outside the door.

After about five minutes Naruto sighed and released Sakura. He looked at her nervously, half expecting to be hit. Sakura, however simply smiled at him, which scared Naruto even more.

"S-sorry S-sakura." He stammered out.

"It's fine Naruto, just please don't do it again. Now what was that about?" She asked showing more patients then anyone could have imagined.

Naruto explained to her what had happened then left, leaving her to her chores once again.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were sent on a mission to find and retrieve Kabuto. They needed the information and skills he possessed. In order to achieve their ultimate goal they needed that information. Kisame and Itachi held no conversation that wasn't meaningful, normally, but the sharky man had noticed Itachi was in a worse mood then normal. This morning when he went to wake the man up and ended up having a desk thrown at him. The duo had just arrived at their destination, when Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, I am not one to pry, But something has been bothering you hasn't it?" He said starkly. Itachi looked at him his eyes spinning in anger.

"I don't know what your talking about." He growled.

"Yea, sure. Keep telling yourself that." He growled back and turned to walk into the town they had come to. Kabuto was last seen near this area, so this small town in Stone was where they were going to stay. Itachi followed, in an even worse mood now. The two had just entered a near by inn when they heard an annoyance behind them.

"Yo, Akatsuki." Kisume and Itachi both turned to find Shikamaru sitting on a couch in the lounge.

"What are you two doing here? It would have to do with Sasuke would it?" He asked plainly.

"Whats it to you pipsqueak?" Asked the shark man in a gruff tone.

"I ask because it would make the most sense, seeing as we had our alliance broken up, due to Orochimaru's death and due to the fact that both our sides want Sasuke." He stated frankly, bored of the conversation and was regretting even saying anything.

"Oh? And I suppose you think your being clever, thinking you know our mission?" Kisame growled.

"Not really, just, curious." Shikamaru yawned and stood up. "No matter, I am bored now." He waved them off and headed to his room.

Kisame turned around and found Itachi had vanished at some point. The lady behind the desk smiled and pointed to the stairs. "Upstairs to room 346." She said and went back to her work. Kisame grunted in anger and soon followed his partner. Once in their room Kisame shot a glare at Itachi, who was brooding.

"That is Uchiha, spill it! What the royal fuck is your problem? Did your stick get shoved further up your ever loving ass or are you just trying to piss me off?!" He shouted. Itachi looked at him, showing no emotion.

"It's none of your business I promise you, you stupid blue fish." He growled, acting even more unlike himself. He was reading the bingo book and the page it was turned to was none other than the pink hair konuchi, that had him so up tight. He didn't want to admit it but he felt like something was going to happen and he needed to see her, now. He growled. Kisame, upon hearing his growl walked over and peeked over his shoulder seeing the picture. Suddenly he understood, Itachi was love-struck and it was pissing him off.

* * *

It was getting dark and Naruto had just left Sakura's after that little mishap with Ino. He was on his way home when he just happened to look up to the Hokage's Faces, what he saw shocked him. He saw a man standing on the 3rds head, looking out onto the town. The figure was wearing a white open chested shirt, purple rope around his waist and black pants. Naruto couldn't help but stare, unblinking. It was Sasuke he knew it. But just as he was watching the figure, the figure was watching him.

Naruto blinked and once he opened his eyes once more the figure had gone. Naruto shook his head and looked back up at the 3rd. When seeing nothing Naruto continued on his way, stupidly disregarding what he saw as a figment of his over active imagination. Once home he called Hinata and began chatting away.

* * *

Sasuke paused as he stood on the head of the stone 3rd Hokage, a familiar face was staring up at him. Holding his gaze Sasuke smirked. Hello Naruto. He thought. Knowing if Naruto was home, odds were Sakura was as well. Those two rarely go on missions without the other. Little did anyone know but he got regular updates from an informate about those two. Sasuke waited for his ex-teammate to blink before he vanished, hoping Naruto would think he was fake, which luckily he did.

Jumping off the 3rd's head and onto a near by building, Sasuke quickly made his way to a lit window of Sakura's apartment. Looking in from the ledge and seeing that Sakura wasn't in the room he was looking into, he pulled open the window and stepped inside. He was being careful not to make any noise, he wanted to surprise her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had a sick 2 month old. I hope this was a good chapter and if You see something send me a PM and I'll fix it! Thank you for reading and please shoot me a review! They keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 7 He gets Jealous

~Chapter 7~  
Jealousy Hits Him Hard

Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke smirked. How perfect. He had wanted to surprise her but now seeing as he had planted himself in the poor girl's room he decided to make a bit of noise. He looked around for anything that he could knock over, something breakable. Glancing at her bedside table he spots it, a photo frame. Sasuke walked over to it and picks it up, his mood suddenly drops when he sees what it is of. It wasn't a picture of Team 7 as he had thought, no. His anger began to flare, it was a picture of him and Itachi.

Sasuke glares at the picture and is about to throw it to the ground when the bedroom door burst open. Sasuke whips his head to face the door, finding himself staring face to face with the pink haired Kunochi, Saukra. He stares at her as his anger flys off the charts and his Sharingon spinning. Sasuke stand there trying to decide what to do when Sakura just closes the door with a smile. The now confused Sasuke places the picture back on the night stand and sits down, waiting. He was at a loss.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, her smile had thrown him for a joy ride. He got up to talk to her then he heard a loud thump.

* * *

-Earlier That Day-

Kisame was getting really mad and Itachi was just being a royal pain. He would grunt, then start pacing, He would pull out the young pinkette's picture and stare at, then throw his book and then he'd run over and pick the damn thing up again. Kisame was at his wit's end. "Damn it, Itachi. Just go to her! Your pissing me off! And your no use to me like this. NOW LEAVE!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi turned and stared at his partner, his crimson eyes holding several emotions. Itachi thought for a few moments before nodding. He was a risk to the mission in this state and has been a risk since the confrontation with Gin. Old feelings had awaken within him and if he didn't get them taken care of he'd be worse. He needed to see Sakura and he needed to tell her.

"Hn." Itachi nodded again. As he turned to leave Kisame threw him a small square object and grinned.

"Use that so we don't have any more of you pain in the asses."

Itachi looked at the small object and glared at it, with seeming hatred. "If it led to that, I will NOT use this. I'd rather risk and deal with what ever could arise." He stated and threw it back to the fishman and left to face these emotions in a puff of smoke, he used a teleportation jutsu he had saved for a special use.

* * *

After Naruto had left Sakura finished cleaning the living room quickly. Her plans were to shower and go to bed, but when she opened her bedroom door and saw Sasuke standing there holding the picture she took from the compound. Seeing him holding it, Sakura smiled, knowing he was indeed real, but not wanting to admit it. She smiled big and closed to door. _Why was he here?_

Sakura turned and leaned against the door, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Sasuke, the one person her and Naruto wanted back is standing in _HER_ room. Her face flushed and her heart pounded harder. Suddenly her mind and her whole world went blank and her limp body fell to the floor. The loud thump alerted not only the younger Uchiha but the elder one at the front door as well.

Both men burst thru the door, both were worried an upon seeing the other both became extremely jealous and, in Sasuke's case, became murderous. Sasuke stared daggers at the casually dressed Itachi and soon became blinded by his wish to kill his brother. Sasuke lerched at Itachi and Itachi simply sidestepped his brother as he reached for the helplessly unconscious Sakura.

"This isn't the time nor place for this little brother." Itachi stated, scooping up the young girl bridal style.

"Sakura is more important than either of our petty, little attempts on each other's lives." He added sending Sasuke further into rage. Sasuke once again tried to attack Itachi but stopped once he saw Sakura in his arms. He couldn't believe how much madder he was getting.

"Put. Her. Down. Now. Itachi." He spat.

"No, Sasuke she needs help." Itachi turned away from his brother and headed into Sakura's room as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He held her close and in an almost loving way. He was gentle and when he looked down at her his face became so soft and loving. Sasuke watched, his mood getting worse and worse. Seeing her in his arms, in his brothers arms, made him feeling something else in the pit of his belly. Something that seems to be fueling his anger more.

Itachi kicked open her bedroom door and walked over to her bed, he looked down at it then her. He smiled gently once again before laing her on the bed. A single lock of hair fell onto her face, Itachi reached to move it from her face when Sasuke launched himself at him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed forgetting once again that he was far to injured to do any damage to anyone. He raised his fist and broke open a wound, ignoring that pain he tried kicking him, but opened yet another wound. Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground in front of his brother. Itachi smirked. "You are even weaker now then ever before. You will never beat me, with what you're doing now." He mocked. "And Sakura needs a man who can keep up with her."

The younger brother looked up at his brother threw his pain. His arms wrapped around his waist he winced. "Are you saying I am weaker than HER?" He demanded.

"Hn." Itachi sat down next to Sakura on the bed and removed the lock of hair from her face. His heart aching. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted her. He sighed and looked at his brother, his face hardening. Suddenly remembering finding him here when he arrived.

"What are you doing here any way Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"None of your fucking business." Yelled Sasuke.

"Yes it is. Now answer me." Itachi growled leaning over Sakura.

"Fine! I am here for her. I need her." Itachi raised a brow.

"Finally wised up did we?"

Sasuke glared at him. "What are you talking about? I need her to heal me! what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Reasons of my own." Itachi stated before leaning down and kissing Sakura's cheek, while watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Leave. Her. Alone. You. Freak." He said thru gritted teeth. He was trying hard not to show to his brother just how much he cared for Sakura. His efforts to hide it only made it that much more clear.

* * *

Kakashi was walking by Saukra's when he saw a man, dressed in black pants and a black shirt, walk up the stairs to her appartment. He couldn't see his face, but he felt like he knew this man. He watched as the man suddenly burst thru her door. Kakashi became worried and in defense of his student he followed the man into the house. The scene that unfolded before him was shocking and a bit un-nerving. Both Uchiha brothers found their way into Konoha and no one knew. He needed to report this!

* * *

**A/n: I think I will update every other day! I am sorry for the wait for this one, I really have no reason this time other than laziness. I hope alls well and if you see a mistake let me know and I'll fix it! Please review! I will update faster if I get reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Kidnap

~Chapter 8~  
The Kidnap

Kakashi ran quickly from Sakura's house, knowing from the scene she herself wasn't in danger, but it's that fact that two of the most dangerous men in the BINGO book at this time, had snuck into Konoha without being detected, that hod him worried. He could have handled it himself, but it would have killed him and possibly Sakura in the process and that was something he couldn't do.

Reaching Tsunade's house he took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. Tsunade was always drunk this time of night and that was never a walk in the park to deal with and not to mention her outfits. The last time Kakashi came at this time of night, she opened the door in an all leather harness, complete with studs and a whip. Worst part is, she was alone. Remembering this Kakashi shivered. He reached up to knock when a man thru open the door and fled.

"Oh come on! Come." She hiccupped. "Back! It won't hurt that bad." She paused when she saw Kakashi. "Oh. What do you want?"

"There's a bit of a situation, M'mam." He said shaking.

"Oh? What kind of situation?" Kakashi went on to explain what he saw.

"WHAT?! BOTH OF THEM ARE HERE AND WITH SAKURA HARUNO?!" She screamed.

"Yes, M'mam."

"Call the Anbu! Call someone and arrest those two! NOW!" She yelled and slammed the door, leaving it up to Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura began to wake. Her head was pounding and the yelling male voices in her head were not helping in the least. She attempted to sit up only to find a strong hard body leaned over her. Sakura rubbed her eyes and laid back down. Once she fully opened her eyes and saw that those voices were not in her head she let out a scream. Startling both Uchihas. Itachi thinking quickly used his sharingon to quiet her. The "Dream" he thrust her into was the memory of how he met her all those years ago.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged glances, both knowing that her scream has alerted the entire neighborhood. Sasuke was about to say something when their suspitions were confirmed. An ANBU ninja broke through Sakura's bedroom window, as the glass fell Sasuke scooped Sakura up into his arms, bridal style. His body ducking Itachi's as the older brother flew back to defend himself, against the ninja. He ran under his brother's flying body, protecting Sakura's. Sasuke used this chance to escape with the girl leaving his brother to fight the ninja.

Itachi growled, but could do nothing as Sasuke took her. The ANBU ninja wore a cat mask and was quite skilled. He had Itachi pinned against the wall in less time then he cared to count. His only concern was getting Sakura back. Sasuke was unstable. He knew the two Uchiha's info because of his BINGO book. The CatMask through several kunai at Itachi, who dodged them easily. Itachi wasn't really fighting back, he was just defending.

Itachi was about to subdue the poor man when Kakashi jumped into the room. The CatMask turned at just the right time for Itachi to grab his arm and pin it behind his head.

"Hatake. Sasuke took Sakura." He said saddly his every being showing this emotion, taking both men by suprise. Kakashi nodded and motioned for Itachi to go ahead and let the CatMask go. Itachi glared at Kakashi before complying and then stepped back holding his hands up.

"Itachi." Kakashi started.

"I am here to speak to Sakura, nothing more and nothing less." Itachi stated interrupting him. He walked over to the window and looked out. His eyes shining and scanning the horizon. The darkness has completely taken over. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Why was Sasuke here?"

"He was injured. I believe he wanted Sakura to heal him, so he could kill me." His tone became emotionless once again.

"And you just let him take her?" Kakashi asked. Itachi turned fast and glared at him, his sharingon spinning in anger.

"No. That fool ANBU allowed him to escape by attacking me." His anger flared. "And now the idiot is out there with Sakura. Doing who knows what."

Kakashi nodded. "Itachi, I believe its best if you talk to The Hokage."

* * *

Sasuke held Sakura close to his body. He was thinking about Itachi and how he reacted so gently to her, how his voice got loving and his movements were as loving. His anger was past boiling, he couldn't believe it. His brother has fallen in love, and the girl he had fallen for was Sakura, HIS Sakura. The girl he had thrown away, the girl he believed was still his even if he didn't want her. The worst part was that now, he believed he did indeed want her. After seeing her with his brother, he had gotten jealous.

A single tear fell from Sakura's cheek onto Sasuke's arm snapping him out of his thoughts and making him stop ded in his tracks. _Why is she crying?_ He asked himself, staring at her. Her cheeks were red, and it complimented her pale skin. Her long wet eyelashes swept those rosey cheeks gently. Sakura really was rather beautiful and Sasuke hated to admit it, but at this moment he had no choice. He bent his knees and sat on the ground, still holding her to his body. He squeezed her gently and whispered gently. "I am sorry."

Suddenly the realization hit him and it hit him hard. He had fallen in love with her as well. Sasuke tightened his grip even tighter, making Sakura snap out of Itachi's "Dream". She flinched once her eyes readjusted and saw Sasuke was holding her. As they locked eyes both began to blush and Sasuke looked away.

"Are... are you ok? Sakura?" He asked gently, still refusing to look at her.

"Y-yes. S-sasuke." She began to go into shock again, the surprise still not having left her. Where am I? She asked herself trying to look around, whilst in Sasuke's tight grip.

"Good." He looked down at her briefly. He was not going to let his brother have her nor was he going to give her back to Konoha, even if that meant hiding her forever. Then it dawned on him. He could take her back to Orochimaru's hideout, after all he had killed the snake man and now no one could control him, or tell him no. He smiled down at her, a big creepy Uchiha smile crossing his face.

Sakura began to feel very, very scared. Sasuke was smiling and blushing at her. To make matters worse she didn't know where she was. _Wait._ She thought, checking her chakra reserves and then checking Sasuke's. _I have full power and Sasuke is weakened! I can take him easily!_ She smirked back. Suddenly she arched her back causing Sasuke to lose his grip and drop her.

"Sak-" Sasuke began before a chakra enforced punch connected to his face, sending him flying threw the nearest tree. Sakura jumped back and assumed a fighting stance, ready for him to fight back and try and kill her, again. She waited for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion, that Sasuke wasn't going to fight back. Sakura straightened up and walked over to Sasuke's impact zone should have been.

Sasuke wasn't moving nor did he even try to get up, Sakura gasped at the sight. He was now in a growing pool of his own blood, face down. She became very confused. How is he bleeding, she only punched him. _Shit._ She cursed. He was far more injured then she had estimated. And she had reopened his wounds. Sakura ran to his side and began the healing process, she first sealed the deepest wound and stopped the bleeding. Rolling him onto his back she healed his head. The quick fix would only work for so long, they needed to get to a place quick.

* * *

**A/N: Hello All! Hope this** **chapter was up to par! If not shoot me a message or a review! I love reading them! It shows you care! I'll update faster with more reviews! I love ya guys and gals! Just wait its going to get better! :)**

**~Alastair**


	10. Chapter 9 Heart And Pain

~Chapter 9~  
Sasuke's Pain and Sakura's Heart

Sakura began healing Sasuke a bit more, readying him for travel. Her pale hands emitting a green colored aura. She slowly moved them over his body, healing and strengthening him. Sakura had healed him the best she could with their surroundings, she stood up and looked down at the fainted Sasuke. His jet black spiked hair, was laying down perfectly and his white shirt was stained. She shook her head and turned to find out where exactly he had taken her, when he woke and pulled her down onto him, his strong muscular arms.

Sakura let out a yelp and struggled in the now stronger male's grasp. Her soft skin brushing his gently. Sasuke smirked, his body healed of its minor wounds and internal damages. He tightened his grip and whispered gently in her ear. She didn't hear what he said exactly due to inner Sakura going crazy. His breath on her neck gave her shivers all over her body and she felt a curtain calling in her loins.

"Well, this is a new feeling." Inner Sakura commented. The calling got worse as Sasuke shifted under her.

* * *

Itachi was given pardon, by Tsunade to find the young cherry blossom. He was to return with both Sasuke and Sakura in hand or he would be arrested and put to death. She had felt that the young missing ninja did indeed have Sakura's well-being in mind. Something about the boy's eyes made her believe that he was not completely lost to Konoha and if Sakura agreed, he and her could bring the clan back around. Bring the world a few good members.

Tsunade gave him the weapons he needed as well as a teleportation scroll for when he has them, it teleported to a cell, a cell for Sasuke. Upon knowing this fact, Itachi became very upset but he knew it was for the best, as long as Sasuke hadn't harmed Sakura in any way. If he had Itachi would kill his little brother and end it all then and there. No one harms what he has claimed. No one takes what is his.

Itachi growled inwardly and headed to Sakura's apartment to gather a fresh change of clothes for his little blossom and a few medical supplies. He also pulled out his Akatsuki cloke and changed his clothing. He no longer needed to hide who he was nor did he care who saw him now. He would bring her back and he would stay. He was done with the Akatsuki. Now to also find a way to tell Pein. And that was no easy feet. Once he gathered all he needed he left and ran past a rather delightful flower shop.

* * *

Ino yawned. She hated having to open and close the store. It was dark now and she still had to be here. There were daisies, roses lillies and flowers she couldn't even name all around her, but her mind suddenly went away, drifting to a curtain artistic blond. He had caught her attention in the short time they were together. Just the few words they exchanged seemed to capture her heart. And she couldn't get him off her mind no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Sasuke felt it as well, their closeness, her skin against his, he became intoxicated by her smell. He was nearing the point of taking her here and now, whether she wanted it or not, but he felt a strong ninja coming their way, one whose chakra he knew all to well. Sasuke, then swiftly hit Sakura on the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. There was no way he was going to give her up easily, not now. Not now that he finally realized how much he needed her.

Sasuke's muscles were still rather sore and moving proved an annoyance, even with Sakura's healing. He slowly got to his feet with Sakura in his arms, her weight resting mostly on his forearm. The ninja was getting to close and he needed to get to the hide out and get to it fast. Once to his feet Sasuke shifted Sakura slightly and burst into a blinding speed, one he couldn't keep up for long.

* * *

Itachi left Konoha with no problems and he felt his brother wasn't to far off. More importantly Sakura wasn't to far off. He smirked nervously. His brother was a fool, he shouldn't have taken Sakura and he should have realized his feelings for her sooner, because now he wanted her for himself. And he wasn't going to let his brother stand in the way, he was going to take from him again. The thought made him a bit sad, but he quickly got over it, he was going to get Sakura.

Itachi was catching up rather quickly and felt the slight panic of his brother. Sasuke's speed had decreased dramatically due to the quick burst of useless energy he had just wasted. Sasuke hadn't thought it through in the least. Itachi was far greater a ninja than him, so it made sense that the speed he had tried to use to escape had failed.

Sasuke felt his brother close in, he was not 50 feet from he and Sakura. He began to panic. He was not in any condition to fight off his brother AND run off with Sakura. So he began looking for a way out, some way to distract the elder Uchiha. Then it dawned on him. He could use Sakura as bait, give her to him willingly. He smirked, it was perfect.

Itachi saw his brother halt, turn and face him. Itachi figured it was going to be a trick but took the bait any way. He wanted his little cherry. Sasuke was facing him, he held Sakura out to him. Both Uchiha's began to stare down the other. Waiting for one to make a foolish move, but neither was willing to give in, just yet. itachi watched Sasuke, calculating how to steal Sakura without hurting his brother more. Neither was paying much attention to the limp Sakura.

"What are you waiting for, brother? I am offering her to you." Sasuke said innocently. Itachi smirked.

"I can see that, little brother. But are you really offering her to me? Because I can easily take her from you" He responded gently. Sasuke sneered.

"I'd like to see you tr-"

"Shut the hell up both of you. Sasuke put me the fuck down!" A drowsy Sakura yelled, her hands circling Sasuke's neck, she was pissed.

"You fucking bastards! How dare you knock me out and then continue to fight over me as if I am a prize to be won! Goddamn Uchiha's I am DONE!" She screamed and tightened her grip, forcing Sasuke to drop her. Itachi smirked wider.

"What the hell Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Where was the girl who followed him every where, where was the weak and meak blossom? He asked himself, feeling a tightness in his chest. He didn't understand. One minute she was worried about him and healing him, the next she was screaming and cursing.

"I am tired Sasuke, I am tired of wanting your affection, I am done!" She rose to her feet and looked around her trying to get her barings. She looked at the trees, looking at the moss to see which way was north. Moss grew on the north side of a tree, she read that in a survival book. Once she gathered which way was home she snorted and brushed past Itachi.

"Take care Uchiha's." She slowly made her way away from the two,neither of them moving. One from shock the other with patients.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for baring with me. Sorry I couldn't do i long chapter but I hope its to your liking none the less! As always tell me what you think! **

**~Alastair**


	11. Chapter 10 Horrifying Dream

**A/n: I really have no excuse this time for not posting quickly. I am sorry all! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

~Chapter 10~  
Horrifying Dream

As Sakura stormed off and left the brothers to figure out their new issue. She could careless at this point, about whether or not Sasuke lived or died. She was being over dramatic and she knew but those two royally pissed her off. She was in her room cleaning happily and getting ready for a long deserved rest when Sasuke showed up and to be quite honest she couldn't remember Itachi even being there!

Birds suddenly took flight, startling Sakura out of her fuming mess. These birds, as she noted, were strange. They were unlike any bird she had ever seen. They had huge wingspans it seem and they only seemed to grow and they flew farther away. To her it seemed as if they were coming closer rather than flying away, then it hit her. She had fallen into a Genjutsu, again, but this time it wasn't Itachi who had her. It was someone else.

...

Itachi sighed and went to walk away, leaving Sasuke to mull about. He didn't feel like dealing with him now that Sakura was awake and heading back on her own. He saw no reason now. He turned and with a sudden jolt he felt another preson near, one tailing Sakura. Itachi groaned. _Not again. Damn it. I have to put a leash on that guy._ Itachi knew this was going to be to easy, or so he thought. Then he caught the chakra signature. It wasn't the harmless Gin as he had thought, it was far worse.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Hinata were going out on a long-awaited date. After she confessed once again naruto told her he had felt that same and so the two planned a date to celebrate, but had to be put off for a whle due to family issues. They walked into a nearby café and began chatting away like an old married couple.

Hinata's face was bright red and she was wearing a tight-fitting skirt, that she paired with a pink blouse. Naruto wasn't wearing anything special just his usual running suit. Once finding a table a waitress took their orders and went on her way, all the while the two were still chatting like an elderly couple.

Kakashi was waiting at Sakura's for itachi to bring her back. The time was ticking away quickly and he soon became worried. Why was he trusting Itachi with his student? Why didn't he go and save her? Why? he kept asking himself over and over. Finally giving in to his mistrust he himself set out to get his female student.

Sakura was thrown into a horrifying dream, due to the Genjutsu someone had thrown her in. Her body fell into a large pit filled with a soft hissing sound, as the sound grew louder and louder as did her fear. Sakura had a phobia of snakes and things that slithered. Her main issue with then was she was scared of then slithering into any open oriphis. The hissing was still getting louder, til finally it stopped all together and a bright light began to shine in her eyes.

A momentary blindness made her panic even more, til her eyes adjusted, but the sight before her was far more terrifying then she had feared to start with. Snakes, centipedes and worms covered the walls and the ground and to her horror, they cover her as well. She screamed and jumped to her feet. Sakura tried to escape the creatures only to get their attention.

Snakes began to threaten her, worms began to try to escape because the centipedes didn't want her to notice them. She screamed louder and louder and began hitting the wall behind her in hopes it would give and release her from this nightmare. She hit the wall so hard her fist began to bleed and in her panic she forgot she could use the power Tsunade taught her.

Hitting the wall over and over finally produce a result, it gave in and allowed her to escape that hell, only to push her into an even worse hell. One she feared deep in her heart, one that always laid heavy on her mind with each passing day. One every ninja feared and one the Uchiha boys already faced.

Blood and bodies were thrown about. This new hell's setting was Konoha, but what she saw was a smoldering, bloody, death ridden place. She looked around at what used to be her home. Where the Hokage tower stood, now only housed a few burnt and smoldering bodies. Sakura walked closer hoping the bodies were not indeed who she thought. Saddly with each step her heart sank lower and lower. A small round body was being held by a larger female body. As she walked closer yet she saw the remains of black hair on the female.

Sakura gasp and fell to her knees, unable to look any farther. She knew who she'd see next and she didn't want to conferm that thought. She closed her eyes and rose to her feet. She couldn't be here any longer. This couldn't be her home. This couldn't be true! Sakura was too blinded by fear and sorrow to realize that it, indeed, was not real. To her it seemed to real. So she began to run. She ran until she tripped over something.

Opening her emerald eyes she went to look at what she had tripped on. Adjusting her sight she did indeed see, she saw a burnt orange jump suit, blond smuldering hair and the empty blue eyes of her teammate. Screaming Sakura began to fall into dispair.

"Now, now. This can't really be all it takes to make Princess Tsunade's apprentice fall into pieces. Can it?" A young male's voice broke through the silence and breaking her tears.

"W-what?" Sakura pushed out through her tears.

"You heard me, little girl. You are weak! What either of the boys see in you is beyond me, but still." He yawned. "You'll be quick useful to me... as bait. Dead or alive. Broken or whole. They both will come and I will fianlly be free of them both!"

Sakura's tears continued to fall.

"I am not as weak as you think! Now show yourself!" She called.

"All in due time. Little Cherry. All in due time."

Itachi sped up trying to catch up to her and the chakra he feared had her. He pushed chakra to his feet to go faster but only to find her failed. Both her chakra and the other's vanished. leaving little to no trace. Itachi was too late. He had her. He had his blossom. The fool from his own team, he knew who the man really was. He knew all to well the kid was not at all as daft as he acted. And now due to his foolish emotions, he had put Sakura in danger.

Sasuke had sense it as well and was trailing his brother silently. He felt it as well, though he did not know the chakra signature he read his brothers, and from there he knew this was bad. Very bad. Sasuke was worried but now he also had another worry. Kabuto was still missing and with Orochimaru's remains none the less.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked back at his brother. He hated to have to ask him for his aid, but without it he would not be able to retrieve Sakura alive. The man wanted both of them and he knew it!

"I must have your help. Little brother." He growled.

"And why should I help you?" Sasuke spat.

"Very well. I shall save Sakura on my own. You are, after all, still too weak anyway." He smirked and turned back around. He needed to report this any how. Or else Tsunade would blame him. His pardon only went so far. Suddenly a bored voice rang out.

"Itachi where is Sakura?" Kakashi appeared before the two. He was squatting on a tree branch looking down at the brothers.

"Kakashi. She was taken by a memeber of The Akatsuki. A team-mate of mine." Itachi replied.

"let me guess. The masked one? The one who acted a fool? The other Uchiha?" He asked, making Sasuke's head snap up.

"Another Uchiha? Not possible. Itachi and I are the-"

"Yes. You are correct." Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he looked at the two. Unbelieving what he was hearing. _Sakura was stolen by yet another Uchiha. That's just great. But how the hell is there another Uchiha any way? We were the only clan... Unless..._ Sasuke thought silently trying to absorb all this new information.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer! Please review! I will update asap!**

**-Alastair**


	12. Chapter 11 Giving Up and Letting In

~Chapter 11~  
Giving Up And Letting In

Tobi picked up Sakura's now limp body, grinning evilly under his mask. He was looking forward to this little game he had planned for the boys, just a small one to test their abilities to work together, but oh how it was going to be fun. He licked his lips. Games were always fun. Expecally when he knew he'd win.

Tobi teleported the two of them to his secret hideout that not even Pein knew of. He made it so they could be traced but only with Itachi's crows and Sasuke's snakes and only if the two worked together. And he doubted they would even for such a jem as Sakura. His plan was indeed fool proof, unless by some miracle they did actually get along.

Once at the entrance Tobi laid Sakura down gently and did a few hand signs. A low rumble was heard, followed by the ground shaking. A large building began to rise from the ground, rubble and plants began to fall in response. Soon the ground became calm and all things became silent. Tobi held his last sign threw it all and waited til the calmness returned before dropping his arms.

A huge stone door whipped open. Tobi bent down and scooped Sakura into his arms once again. He made his way inside the stone building, before setting Sakura down once again and closing hiding the building, using hand signs. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Sakura's dream was getting worse and worse. If she moved, she found more bodies, if she didn't move, they fell from the sky. The most recent body was Kiba. To her horror blood even began raining from the sky. She looked around and saw white fur falling with the blood. She was at her breaking point and if it continued any longer she would submit, she would submit to this man. Only to make it stop.

"Fine! You win! You win... you... win." She sobbed and simply gave up, this was more then her fragile mind could take, her body was strong as was her power. But seeing loved ones bodies fall from the sky, that was more then anyone could take. Even an Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke was still trying to proccess this new information when Kakashi coughed.

"So, for what reason does he have to take Sakura? Hmm?" He asked.

"I believe he saw me protect Sakura, but I can't be sure." Itachi began to summon a few of his crows, he needed to find Sakura and fast. Tobi may act all cute and innocent but when he kills it not pretty and he always made a bloody mess. Not to meantion he made their pain last and last. The thought sent a shiver up Itachi's spine.

Itachi sent out a few crows, trying to find the fools trail, or any sign or where he went, with Sakura. His brother was following but refusing to help him. Sasuke was worried about Sakura but no enought to give his help to the man who murdered his family. Itachi shot him a dirty look. Knowing what he was thinking.

"Listen Sasuke, if your not going to help me find her, then leave. Your of no use just standing about." Itachi growled, this was the most he'd ever spoken to his little brother. What was Sakura doing to him? He began to realize he no longer cared if his brother avenged their family. He just wanted Sakura.

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds.  
"Fine. I'll send a few snakes, if is gets you to shut the hell up." He growled back, he lifted his hands to do a few signs to release five snakes. One of which knew Sakura's scent.

"Hello, masssster. I assssume you want ussss to locate your Ssssssakura blosssssom assss usssual?" She asked raising herself up to his level, causing Itachi to arch a brow. The snake was a pretty pale grey and green, she had a rather elegant air about her, where as the others seemed low and looked dirty.

"You do this often?" Itachi was somewhat amused. His little brother wasn't as emotionless as he acted. He was just stupidly indifferent.

"Yes, now shut up." He turned his attention back to the snake. "Helena. Yes... find her scent and follow it."

Kakashi was remained silent through out their confrontation smirked. "You know i can help too..." This was amusing, upsetting that Sakura was stolen, but amusing to watch. They were indeed siblings, Uchiha or not. Kakashi's smirk grew as he summoned his pack and sent them off as well.

* * *

Tobi removed his mask and placed it beside him. Sakura was lain beautifully on the ground, her pink hair framing that delicate frightened face. He had released his genjutsu only moments ago and now he was waiting for ehr to wake up. Knowing full well what she had professed in the "dream" and he was planning to use it to his advantage. The game has changed.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, seeing Tobi without his mask. His was rather attractive, even the scarred left half of his face. It became quite apparent to her that he was, yet another Uchiha. She groaned. She just couldn't escape these men, they were her freaking curse.

Tobi smiled at smiled big as he removed his black and red cloke. Sakura scooted away from him, the glint that began to form in his eyes. It was an angered lust, a look she knew far to well as a Kunochi.

"I heard what you said, little girl. And I accept my victory. In order for me accept I must take something very important to you, But you won't like how I take it."

"W-what a-are y-you s-saying?" She stuttered, still scooting away.

"I am saying I am going to have your virginity." He laughed and stood up, removing his shoes and the mess top he had on. "Even though as I remember I did once say that …There is no such thing as a victory in this world."

"And don't even think about fighting back, remember I can always put you back in that wonderful hell of yours." He laughed again. Sakura began to shake, she didn't want this, she wanted to go home. I want to go home. She thought.

"Your home will be where I say, Sa-Ku-RA." He sounded out each vowel and took a step towards her. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes brimming with tears.

"P-please... let me g-go..." She begged weakly. Knowing full well he wouldn't, she wasn't stupid, she had been kidnapped for a reason. He wanted her for something, other then sex. She just didn't know what for yet.

"No. I have plans for you." He stepped closer and was now towering over her. Suddenly he bent over and began to slowly unzip her red top, smiling darkly at her all the while. She tried to push him away. She wanted to scream, but knew no one would hear her. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was well hidden. Tobi was gettin impatient, so he ripped her top the rest of the way off and went to do the same to her tights, when she let out a scream.

Sakura tried to fight him off, forgetting his warning. What Tobi did next was far worse then being thrown back into a "dream", he paralyzed her. Focring her to feel and watch everything, but not being able to react.

(I took the rape scene out but if you want it post it in the reviews and i will readd it. let me kow :])

~2 Brutal and Tramatizing Hours Later~

Tobi stood up, he was quite exhausted but satisfide, he had used her body quite well. Her pink locks were now matted and wet from sweat, her top ripped and thrown aside and her tights ripped beyond repair. Her under garments were even worse off. Sakura began to sob harder and wanted to curl up but could not til the paralyzing jutsu wore off.

"Well, that was entertaining to say the least. Now, once you can move you will get up and follow me willingly. Understand?" He ordered.

Sakura felt her tears burn her cheeks, knowing she had no choice now. She was his and she no longer had a say. He took her virginity, the one thing she didn't want to give up yet.

"Y-yes." She cried out, feeling her body relax and start to wake back up.

"Good girl, darling." He smiled amd began getting dressed. He sighed as he tried to put on his pants, still rock hard. _Damn this girl._ He couldn't believe that it wanted more, after he raped her for two hours straight and came three times. He finally got them on and went over to a chest he had in the corner. Doing a few hand signs the chest burst open reveiling several clothing items. He ruffled through it a bit til he found a wheat colored rice hat, a black robe, small black pants and a net shirt, all for Sakura.

Sakura body soon became hers again, she could move. She began to curl up when Tobi walked back top her and dropped the clothing onto her, roughtly.

"Get dressed. We ahve work to do."

"Yes, sir." Shereplied weakly, actually hoping Sasuke or Itachi would come for her.

**A/n: Like I said if you want the rape scene let me know. Or else I will keep it out til i am ready to change the rating. Hope you like this chapter... to be honest I wasn't to proud but.. yea :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Forced Betrayal

~Chapter 12~

Forced Betrayal

Sakura had finished getting dress and was now blindly following Tobi. She felt that she was going to be forced to do more, something terrible, something she could never forgive. She just didn't know what yet, and this scared her more then Tobi raping her.

Tobi and Sakura both exited the stone compound slowly. Tobi made sure that no one was around, then motioned Sakura to follow silently. he was going to present her to Pein as a peace offering and his new partner, so he would have to deal with the blond any more. He couldn't stand the artist. To make matters worse he had to act the fool again once they got close, so he needed to explain a few things to the girl.

"Sakura. I need to make several things very clear. First I will be acting as I was before, as a playful fool. Second, you will join the Akatsuki and forsake your home. Or else I will kill Naruto and the rest. Thirdly, you will answer to Pein but I am your master. Am I clear?" He demanded, pulling his mask over his face again.

Sakura wanted to throw up. This man was sick! He just finished raping her and now he demanded more. But she had to do as he commanded, not only to save those she loved but herself as well. Sakura nodded and followed him, her feeling had been right. Damn it. I need to get a message out somehow. She thought.

"Answer me girl!" Tobi roared.

"Y-yes sir! Please don't hurt them. I'll do as you ask willingly." She began to tear up again, her mind still scarring after what had just happened. And now he was ordering her to betray her home, to save those she loved as well as herself. This man was the worst!

"Good."

* * *

Helena had returned an hour and a half after she'd left with a crow perched on her head. During the time of her absence Sasuke caught up a bit with Kakashi. He had indeed missed Naruto as well and was asking about his progress, as well as Sakura's. He had found out that naruto learned he was a wind ninja, Kakashi wouldn't go farther there, and found out that he was going to take his tests to go up in rank.

"Massster. The crowssss and ussss have found a faint trail. One we only could sssssee when we were together." She hissed staring down her master through the forest leaves. "It goes towardsss sssssstone." The crow nodded to Itachi and flew to meet him.

"I see. Itachi. Kakashi. You heard her." Sasuke turned to follow the trail himself, not really caring if the other two caught up or not. He wanted to be there before his older brother any way. Sakura was his to begin with and she was going to remain so.

Itachi went after Sasuke with Kakashi following suit. The longer they waited the worse off Sakura was, they all realized that something terrible may already have happened, but none even thought how bad it really was.

* * *

**A/n Sorry for teh short chapter! I'll make it up to ya soon! **

**~Alastair**


	14. AN

Hello Readers,

With the Holiday season here, I have had very little chance to write, but I wont post a new chapter til at least New Years, but will also be redoing quite a few of my chapter, namely the last few. When writting the rape scene it got pretty dark pretty fast, and what Tobi does to her, she needs to reflect on. So from here on out the Rating will be changed as well!

~Alastair


End file.
